


Letters

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Theyna One-Shots [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Forbidden Love, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Non-Linear Narrative, Secret Relationship, Trials of Appollo, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: “Thalia and I fought Orion together in Puerto Rico,” she said. “The Amazons and Hunters both lost a lot of good women. That sort of thing…shared experience…Anyway, yeah, we’ve kept in touch.”“How? The communication lines are all down.”“Letters,” she said.“Letters…” I seemed to remember those, back from around the days of vellum and wax seals. “You mean when you write something by hand on paper, put it in an envelope, stick a stamp on it—”“And mail it. Right. I mean, it can be weeks or months between letters, but Thalia’s a good pen pal.”Some of the letters Thalia and Reyna wrote to each other.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Theyna One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I've been neglecting my girls for a while due to a Reylo obsession, but here's something to get my Theyna fix again. Enjoy!

_Hey-Hey Rey-Rey!_

_Jason gave me your address so I could send you letters, hope you don’t mind. We didn’t get much of a chance to chat in Puerto Rico, but I thought it might be nice to have a pen pal. Of course you’re probably pretty busy with running an entire city and all but feel free to scribble something back to me when you get the chance. We’ve got a P.O. box in Wyoming so I’m only a letter away!_

_See ya,  
Thalia_

* * *

_Thalia,_

_Call me that again and I’ll cut your throat._

_Pleasantries aside, it was lovely to receive your letter! I wish we could have spoken longer before, but circumstances were against us. Send the Hunters and the Amazons my best._

_I hope you’re doing well. I haven’t seen much of you or Jason in ages. I wish he didn’t have to go to the Greeks but I know he’s happy where he is. I’m sure you are too. If you’re ever in the Bay Area, please drop by. We don’t love visitors but I think we could make an exception._

_Write soon,  
Reyna_

* * *

_The Greater Praetor,_

_You’re cute when you’re angry. Or at least I assume you are, since I wasn’t actually there. You wear that throat-slitting face well, as I recall from the last time you tried to slit my throat._

_Glad you got my letter. Mail can be unreliable, ya know? Especially when you’re always on the move._

_I can assuage (yes, I can use fancy words too) your worries and tell you I saw Jason recently, he’s doing well. I’m doing well too in case you were worried. Arrow to the ankle is nothing for a gal like me._

_See ya,  
Thalia_

* * *

_Thalia,_

_This nickname is only slightly better. Still don’t like it. I can assure you I am not cute when I’m angry._

_Post service isn’t always great for demigods, but it’s better than anything else we have right now._

_As for that arrow to the ankles- Were you fighting very violent gophers? Or did your enemies just have very bad aim? Or were you trying to fire a bow with your feet?_

_Be careful. I worry about you, you take too many risks, and you’re the first decent pen pal I’ve had._

_Write soon,  
Reyna_

* * *

_Reyna Slay-na,_

_That settles it. You’re adorable when you’re angry and I will be coming to California just to see it._

_Jokes aside though, we’ll be in the area next month and I’d love to drop by. Can we work something out?_

_And the arrow to the ankle- just some monsters with horrible aim. A little ambrosia fixed that tiny scratch real quick. This cat always lands on her feet. Sweet that you worry though ;)_

_See ya,  
Thalia_

* * *

_Thalia,_

_What is it about my name that you find so objectionable? If I’m as adorable as you say maybe you should respect my adorable name._

_We’d love to have you here, I’ll get something worked with Frank and everyone._

_Glad your ankle’s okay. I still think you take too many risks. Sooner or later you’ll land on your back._

_Looking forward to seeing you,  
Reyna_

* * *

_Reyna,_

_See, I know how to write your name! I just think a nickname is cuter._

_Can’t wait to see you in CA. I think we’ll have a lot to talk about. Be there soon._

_See ya,  
Thalia_

* * *

_Reyna,_

_I’m sorry I left when I did. I was just starting to feel overwhelmed with everything and couldn’t think clearly. Maybe we can talk it out another time?_

_I really care about you, but it’s not always that simple. Obvious aside, our lives are so different._

_Send my snuggles to Aurum and Argentum. Talk soon._

_See ya,  
Thalia._

* * *

_Thalia,_

_I understand. There are so many factors here. But if we care about each other, that’s what matters, right?_

_Meet me by Sutro Tower to talk. I think we can make this work._

_Write soon,  
Reyna._

* * *

_Hey Babe!_

_I know you don’t like nicknames, but is that OK? I just can’t resist giving a cute gal like you a cute nickname._

_Good news, I haven’t gotten injured lately, though I can’t say the same for my supplies. This lightning thingy can be hard to control._

_I really annoy you, don’t I?_

_Miss ya,  
Thalia._

* * *

__Sweetheart,_ _

__Of course you annoy me, that’s why I like you so much. Maybe I can let one nickname slide, for the sake of peace. Jason once told me relationship are all about compromise_ _

__**Please** be careful. I need you in good condition to visit often. I miss you. _ _

__Love,  
Reyna_ _

* * *

__Hey babe,_ _

__In the sign off of that last letter- did you really mean it or was it just a scribble sign off?_ _

__Am I overthinking this?_ _

__Am I being paranoid?_ _

__I’ve never been in a real relationship before and I don’t want to screw this up._ _

__Love (if you’re comfortable with that),  
Thalia_ _

* * *

__Sweetheart,_ _

__I love you._ _

__~Reyna_ _

* * *

__Babe,_ _

__I was disappointed by the length of your last letter, but the content sure made up for it._ _

__You have a way with words._ _

__Ever been to Nevada? It’s nice here._ _

__Love you too,  
Thalia_ _

* * *

__Sweetheart,_ _

__Way to bury the lead. I love you but you do annoy the hell out of me. I wish I could see you more. The Hunters is really no-love, here for life? That seems unfair._ _

_I love Nevada. We can go together someday._

__I miss you every day. At least we have these letters. The dogs send their kisses, as do I._ _

__Love,  
Reyna_ _

* * *

__Babe,_ _

__There’s two huntresses who fell in love- Hemithea and Josephine, and Artemis gave them permission to leave the hunt together. There’s a rumor that Artemis and Zoë Nightshade were involved. No one ever knows the whole truth._ _

__This isn’t impossible. But it will take a lot of steps. We need to talk, soon._ _

__Love ya,  
Thalia_ _

* * *

__Sweetheart,_ _

__I’m ready. I’ll see you soon. I love you._ _

__Miss you,  
Reyna._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love your feedback!


End file.
